Shades of Grey: A New Side
by OnePlotThickens
Summary: AU Post OOtP, After the events at the DOM Harry decides things need to change. He's no longer content to sit under Dumbledore's thumb waiting for the next piece of necessary information that will come just a little too late. Creature fic, HP/DM
1. Chapter 1: His Cousin and The Letter

Author: OnePlotThickens

Summary: AU Post OOTP, After the events at the DOM, Harry decides that things need to change. He's no longer content sitting under Dumbledore's thumb waiting until the old coot deems him worthy of the next piece of necessary information just a little too late. Creature fic, Powerful!Harry HP/DM

Disclaimer: This story is based of works written by JK Rowling, no money is earned in the process of writing this story.

* * *

The family Dursley was proud to say they were "Perfectly normal, thank you very much," they lived in a rather square-looking two story house with a perfectly manicured lawn and a white picket fence. Vernon Dursley was an overly large man with very little neck and a whole lot of mustache, his wife Petunia on the other hand was a terribly thin creature with blond hair, watery blue eyes and an overly long neck, which was put to good use craning over the back fence spying on Mrs. Next Door. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley also had a 16 year old son. His name was Dudley. The fact that Dudley Dursley was morbidly obese and ate more than a pregnant hippopotamus was completely and utterly ignored by anyone who didn't want to get clobbered. Looking from the outside one would never have suspected that the Dursleys harbored a terrible secret.

Mrs. Dursley had a sister. 15 years ago, said sister and her husband died, and on the morning of November 1st, 1981, Mrs. Dursley had the scare of her life when taking out the empty milk bottles she found her one year old nephew on her doorstep wrapped in little more than a fleece baby blanket, clutching a letter in his chubby little hand. This child's name was Harry Potter.

Young Harry Potter grew up in his aunt and uncle's house, being prodded, pinched, chased and beaten by his older cousin. Until the age of 10, he lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and was assigned to do all the chores; including cooking, cleaning, gardening and his cousin's homework. He was raised with the firm rule of "DON"T ASK QUESTIONS!" and was told that his parents were drunkards and had died in a car accident. Whenever he did something that was the least bit odd he was shoved and locked into the cupboard and often went without food.

However there was something special about Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a wizard. We begin our story in the summer of 1996, just after our 15 year old protagonist's return from his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to his relative's residence for the summer holidays.

* * *

Harry stared out his window through the bars that had been replaced after his escape the summer before his second year. Watching the stars, Harry thought of the letter he had received upon his return home. The letter had come from the goblin run wizarding bank, Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are writing to inform you of your inheritance following the death of one Sirius Black. You are scheduled for a meeting with the executors of the Black and Potter Vaults at 11am on Friday June 6__th__. The portkey enclosed can be activated between 10 and 10:30am on Friday morning by tapping it with your wand and saying "Galleon." _

_We await your arrival,_

_Ragnok_

_President of Gringotts London_

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. The door opened revealing his cousin who, as odd as it was, was carrying a tray of food seemingly meant for Harry.

"Harry," Dudley called, "Harry," Harry turned his head assessing his cousin.

"Mmm?"

"I brought you some food, Dad's asleep, and I'll tell him in the morning I got hungry during the night. I know how he is about missing food, but you'll get it worse than me if he finds out you've been eating it," Dudley said softly, feeling guilty at his parents' actions.

"Thanks Dud, you can leave it on the bed," Harry responded quietly. His cousin just nodded in response set down the tray and left the room.

During the course of Harry's school year Dudley had changed. The principal of Smelting's School for Superior Boys had decided enough was enough, and sent Dudley to a counselor for his slightly more than slightly violent and destructive tendencies. Dudley, after nearly six months of therapy had come to the conclusion that his parents' views were obsolete, and he had been ruining his life with his attitude and atrocious eating habits. When Vernon had lost his job at the beginning of May, he had hit the bottle. The turning point in Dudley's mind had come when his father had finally taken a fist to him, declaring that no pansy was any son of his. When Harry had gotten home Vernon had dragged him to the back shed and had beaten him bloody. Nearly two hours later Dudley had found his unconscious cousin and carried him back up to the smallest bedroom, had cleaned him up and wrapped his wounds. When Harry awoke he was completely flabbergasted by his cousin's 180 degree flip in attitude, and when asked for a truce, accepted; not wanting to deal with any extra hardship past his severely abusive uncle.

Harry gingerly rose from where he was sitting on his padlocked school trunk, thanking all higher powers that Dudley had managed to keep Vernon away and unsuspicious for the last four nights while he slowly healed from his welcome home party. After slowly sitting on the bloodied and unmade bed Harry picked unhurriedly at the cut fruit, cheese slices and almonds Dudley had provided while sipping intermediately on the glass of water, knowing that after four days of no food and water bolting anything would make him dreadfully ill. Harry quietly stacked the dishes and loaded the tray, glad that Dudley had left his door unlocked; he quickly padded down the stairs making sure to skip the squeaky third step. Harry found Dudley sitting on the couch in the living room browsing the internet on his laptop while waiting for him to bring down the tray.

"I'm sorry I can't bring you anything more than once every few days, Dad would get suspicious," Dudley said after Harry set the tray on the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch.

"It's okay Dud, thanks for what you are doing though," Harry replied leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Dud, things need to change, and for that to happen I need your cooperation. Will you help? I promise there's something in it for you too."

"I'll help either way Harry," Dudley said, "This situation can't stay the way it is. I realize that and I want to help." Harry smiled at his cousin, then took on a very serious facial expression.

"Tomorrow I'm going to need you to cover for me. I have a meeting in Wizarding London at 11am and the means to get there, but no cover story," Harry said strongly.

"I'll tell mum I need to go into London to meet my friends or something, I'll take you along telling her you'll be my bag carrier because we're going to the mall."

Harry smiled viciously, "Perfect."

…

The next morning Harry awoke at 6 as the sun hit him in the face. He sat up carefully trying to avoid reopening his wounds. He noticed Hedwig had returned and fallen asleep in her cage sometime after he himself had gone to bed. He shook his head smiling, grateful that she could hunt and find water for herself, considering how little food he received. He made his way downstairs and made breakfast for the Dursleys, leaving the plates on the table with glass covers to prevent them from cooling until the Dursleys woke at their usual time of 7:30.

He then made his way back upstairs to the bathroom, and after taking a quick cold shower, just long enough to cleanse his wounds and clean his hair, he retreated to the smallest bedroom to dress and gather the necessities for his trip to Gringotts. After attending to his wounds and dressing, he removed his invisibility cloak and wand from where they were sequestered under the loose floorboard, wrapped his wand in the cloak and took his worn rucksack from the corner adding the two items to its contents.

After the events of the summer of his third year, Harry had kept the rucksack filled with the necessities in case he needed to flee. At the end of school each year he had cast a featherlite charm on it, shrunk all his school books (not including the set from the lying ponce Lockhart or the useless DADA text from the tyranny of Umbitch), kept the school supply lists, his shrunken Firebolt, some mild healing potions, the photo album of his parents, the any-lock-picking penknife from Sirius and the Marauders Map hidden away in the scuffed bag. He knew his uncle would never look at the frayed thing twice, considering it beneath his notice.

At 9:45, Dudley made his excuses to Petunia, yanked open Harry's door demanding he join him, and dragged his seemingly protesting cousin out the door in an attempt to prevent any suspicions on the part of his parents. When the two cousins reached the empty park at Magnolia Crescent ten minutes later, Harry finally turned to Dudley.

"Duds, I'll probably be back around 6 o' clock. Meet me here and we'll go back together."

"Sure Harry, after our talk last night I managed to get a hold of a friend who works at the mall, so I'll have a ride and an alibi," Dudley said.

"That's excellent, I'll see you later," Harry said with a feral grin. Dudley watched as Harry pulled something silvery out of the rucksack and disappeared from sight. Under the invisibility cloak Harry readjusted the bag on his back, stuck his wand in the pocket on the side of his oversized denims, then pulled the letter and portkey out of his back pocket. He retrieved his wand and tapped the galleon turned portkey while whispering "Galleon" under his breath. Harry felt the sensation of a hook behind his navel as he swirled from the spot, suddenly remembering why he hated portkeys.

* * *

A/N: This is a trial chapter, as it's my first fanfic I'd like to know what people think of it and whether they'd like to read more. Reviews are welcomed flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2: Messages from the Deceased

Hello! Many thanks to everyone who added Shades of Grey to Story Alert! Extra special thanks to Ambie-chan who was the first reviewer, Thank you Ambie-chan!

Now, an Author's Note: I'm not going to be a very regular updater. I'm graduating in less than a month and am scrambling to finish everything in time. If you want a reply to your reviews please send them with an email address, or PM me so I can respond privately, and promptly, I don't have the patience to respond to reviews at the beginning or ends of new chapters.

I don't own Harry Potter or Associates

* * *

Harry stumbled as he landed clumsily in the reception hall of Gringotts. He quickly whipped off his cloak and stuffed it back into his bag, keeping his wand in his hand. He looked to the clock above the arched entryway to the main hall of the building, it was only 10:15, he had nearly an hour before the scheduled time of his meeting. Flattening his hair onto his forehead in an unconscious gesture, he strode toward the nearest free goblin.

"Excuse me," he said politely, catching the goblin's attention.

"Ah, Lord Potter," the goblin replied dipping his head in a gesture of greeting, "You are expected, I am Grizzleshank and I will lead you to the conference room where your meeting will take place."

"Thank you, Grizzleshank," said Harry returning the gesture with a slight bow and following the diminutive creature through one of the doors in the back of the hall.

"If you will be seated, Lord Potter, the Vault Keepers should be here in a few minutes," Grizzleshank said stiffly, turning and walking out of the room. Harry bowed slightly and sat in the leather backed armchair situated in front of the desk. The room looked to be an office, there were two chairs tall stools sitting in front of the footwell on the other side of the desk, and there were numerous shelves, and file cabinets lining the walls.

Half an hour later, two goblins walked into the room. Harry stood and bowed lightly waiting for acknowledgement. The two goblins walked around the desk taking seats on the stools and motioned for Harry to sit.

"Hello, Lord Potter, I am Grumbleguts, the Vault Keeper for the Black Vaults, and this is Wieldhammer, Keeper of the Potter Vaults," Grumbleguts introduced in a gravelly voice, inclining his head to indicate the other goblin.

Harry nodded, "Thank you for getting in contact with me. I'm afraid I don't know what this meeting entails…" he trailed off. Wieldhammer looked shocked.

"You mean to say Young Lord, that you never heard the content of your parents' wills?" He asked incredulously.

"No, Dumbledore never told me they even had them let alone let me hear them."

"Dumbledore? You mean that barmy old fool of a headmaster?" Grumbleguts asked, furious.

"Yes," Harry replied, his curiosity peaked. He knew Dumbledore had kept some important information from him, but was now curious just how much had been hidden. Grumbleguts spoke to Wieldhammer gruffly in gobbledegook, Wieldhammer stood up and rifled through one of the many file cabinets resting against the walls. He pulled out three sheets of worn looking parchment from one file and another two sheets from a different file. Wieldhammer returned to the desk leaving the parchments from the different files in two separate piles on the desk. Grumbleguts turned to speak to Harry.

"Lord Potter, this pile," he turned to indicate the stack of three, "contains the wills of your parents and a letter to you, to read them you need to drop three drops of blood on each parchment. In the next pile," Grumbleguts indicated the other pile, "is a letter to you from Lord Sirius Black, and his will, which he indicated must be seen by you before it is distributed. He charmed both pieces to the same password of the 'Marauder's Map,' Lord Black assured me you would know what that meant," the goblin finished, eyeing Harry oddly. Harry nodded, _I think I'll start with Sirius' letter, then my parents', I'll deal with the wills afterward. I want to know what they wanted to tell me,_ he thought, moving to pick up the parchment that had been indicated as Sirius' letter. He pulled his wand from his pocket startling the two goblins, then tapped it firmly in the center of the parchment as he whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Sirius' scraggly script bloomed across the page from the tip of Harry's wand.

_Pup, _

_If you're reading this, it means I probably did something monumentally brave or monumentally stupid or both and ended up dead. That being the case I need you to promise me that you won't blame yourself. _

Harry nodded after reading this, he knew it wasn't all his fault; however, he had yet to decide at whose feet to place the blame.

_Moving on, pup, I want you to know that I loved you like a son, even though I often treated you more like an adult than a child. I realize that you haven't been a child in a long time. The blame for that lies entirely at the feet of one Albus Dumbledore. I don't know how much you know of the night James and Lily died, but I was the first to arrive on the scene after the incident. I picked you up in my arms, and you looked at me with those intelligent green eyes and I knew that I would love you as my own. I wanted to raise you, and had the headmaster not taken you from my arms the moment he arrived I would not have chased after that lying, corpse muncher scum Pettigrew. Dumbledore knew of my innocence and as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengammot he could have called for a trial for me. He didn't. _

_Pup, don't trust Albus Dumbledore. I may be a hardcore Gryffindor but my entire family is made of Slytherins. I know how they think I know how they plan and I know how they hide. Pup, your secret isn't much of a secret to anyone observant, and or not a Gryffindor. Pull out your Slytherin side, pup, use that hidden cunning to pave your own way. Dumbledore (the manipulative old coot) is going to use you as a weapon; your personal welfare is of no importance to his scheme. You have allies, contact them. The Black family will always stand for their own, even if their name is no longer Black, well, except my psycho cousin Bella, she doesn't count. I'll tell you now, so there's no shock later. You are my heir pup, make use of your position. There are those in the Order who may not like me or you but like Dumbledore even less. They are only there because it's the better of two bad options. The Wizarding World is running itself into the ground. You can rebuild it._

_Pup, you know better than anyone the world is not white and black or light and dark. The world is made of shades of grey. Exploit the shades of grey; you could be a great leader pup. Make it so._

_I love you, pup,_

_Toujours Pur, Yours,_

_Padfoot._

Harry wasn't as surprised as he thought he should be. He had known that Dumbledore wasn't as light as he pretended to be, just not that some of the Order wasn't as happy with him as they pretended. Harry nodded sagely, making a mental note to contact those he thought were more loyal to him than Dumbledore. He then laid the parchment on the table and picked up the parchment that was supposed to be the letter from his parents. Grumbleguts and Wieldhammer were conversing lowly in gobbledegook, while they waited. Wieldhammer turned to Harry and pushed a silver pin across the table indicating that it was to be used to draw the blood. Harry poked his left thumb with the pin and let three drops fall on the parchment. He saw two distinctly different handwritings scroll across the parchment.

_My child, _

_As I'm writing this letter I'm watching you sleep in your crib. I know bad things are coming. The Headmaster insisted we go into hiding here in Godric's Hollow. I feel in my heart this is not the right choice but he holds your life over our heads. The man wants a "savior" my child; a marionette hanging from magic strings attached to his fingers. Both James and I know Potter Hall is much safer than here, the blood wards would be safer than the flimsy Fidelius he carelessly casted. I fear the headmaster wants neither James nor myself alive. _

**We're not his most staunch supporters, but unfortunately he's the least poisonous snake in the pit. Don't put your whole faith in him. He will put you in the way of danger one time too many. We fear that the best interest of his "savior" is not the most important to him. **

_The headmaster will probably place you with my sister Petunia. I apologize now, your life, child, will not be pleasant. However there is someone who will support you at Hogwarts. Severus Snape can help you. The man has probably antagonized you enough that you don't like him much, but he is strong, and despite Dumbledore's confidence does not wholly believe in his "greater good."_

**As much as admit disliking the man, son, he will protect you. Lils was quite good friends with him and did end up making up with him before we went into hiding. He and I also came to a truce, but Dumbledore doesn't know that. Sirius might, though. If Snape has been a complete bastard to you, don't think it's your fault. It's probably Dumbledore's. If you're anything like your mother, you probably would have done well in Slytherin. Use your wiles, son. Dumbles won't expect it. **

_There is one last thing, your inheritance, child mine. Although Dumbledore has probably told you that I am muggleborn, I am not. My mother after Petunia's birth, had an affair with a Woodland Elf, who claimed she was his mate. My mother refuted the claim causing the poor creature to die, since the bond formed during intercourse was denied. When my mother found she was pregnant, she claimed I was her husband's and I was raised completely muggle. I also believe my grandfather on my mother's side was a squib from the Black family, his name was Marius, I believe. So when the Elf magic and recognized the wizard magic in my core, it was augmented and grew enough that I could be recognized by the Hogwarts registry. Child, when you reach your sixteenth birthday, do not be afraid of what will occur. Dumbledore doesn't know you will come into creature inheritance. I hope you will keep it that way. You will probably experience some physical changes, including enhanced senses, and a magical boost. You may also inherit the mating call, which will lead you to your soul mate, should you be blessed with one. I did not inherit this call, but the more powerful a wizard you are the more likely you will inherit more traits. _

_I love you my child,_

**Stay safe, son,**

_Lillian Evans Potter_

**James Charlus Potter**

Harry was shocked; being a quarter Woodland Elf was certainly not even on his radar. He checked the time on the clock sitting on the desk. It was nearly noon, and he was beginning to get hungry. He politely asked Grumbleguts if there was a possibility of dining together before continuing the meeting, and when the goblin responded with an affirmative, Harry sat back to absorb all had learned from Sirius and his parents' letters.


	3. Chapter 3: Messages from the Deceased II

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you want responses to your reviews please make sure they are "signed."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry sedately finished his lunch while contemplating who he had to contact. He knew that Ron and Hermione would be on his side, although he'd probably have to convince Hermione of Dumbledore's less than innocent actions beforehand. He resolved to do so by sending a few letters. Harry was absolutely positive that he had the Twins' support, especially after the letter they sent after fleeing Umbridge's reign of terror. Then there was Snape, Harry realized after his accidental viewing of his professor's memories that he probably ought to come to a truce with the snarly man. He also knew he had just the bargaining piece; the basilisk corpse that was still in the Chamber.

Finishing his food and snapping himself out of his thoughts he turned to the two goblins.

"Well, shall we continue?" he asked politely.

"Certainly," Grumbleguts replied, "Lord Black insisted you view his will before it is distributed, he also left instructions that you as his heir are allowed to deny or change any of the items allotted to anyone other than Remus Lupin."

"Perfect, I'll start then," he returned while picking up the parchment. Harry tapped the parchment with his wand reiterating the password. Sirius' handwriting scrawled swiftly across the page.

_This is the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black III,_

_I hereby bequeath – must I really use this word – the following items to these persons – I really feel like something out of a Shakespeare play now: _

_To Albus Dumbledore: I leave you with a single dungbomb to remind you what I think of you. You have no rights over Harry, and you can't send him back to that god awful place you insist he ought to call home._

_To Ronald Weasley: I leave you with 1,000 galleons and the instructions to use that strategizing brain of yours to help Harry survive. Also, buy some new dress robes. You need some. Oh! One more thing, not ALL Slytherins are evil, I know, that sounds utterly hypocritical coming from me, but allies lie in all corners. You're a strategist, figure it out._

_To Hermione Granger: I leave you with 1,000 galleons and the leave to take 10 books of your choice from the library at Grimmauld Place. You're the main brain behind the Golden Trio – how I hate that moniker, as I'm sure you do – just don't let logic completely overrule your heart. Yes, you're usually right, but that doesn't mean you always are._

_To Gred and Forge Weasley: I leave you 2,000 galleons and the notebook in which the Marauders planned all their pranks. We had some ideas that may be useful to that shop of yours in the future. I also leave you with the instructions to look after Harry. Be the backing that the pup never thought he'd have._

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley: I leave you with 2,000 galleons. Use them to get some new clothes. Also, Molly, this money comes only with your promise to support Harry and to never leave him in the dark. He hates that. He doesn't need a protector; he needs a supporter and a mother's love. _

_To Ginerva Weasley: I don't leave you any money but I do leave you with my great great aunt Araminta's law books. That ought to help you in your quest to become the best law-witch ever. Also, I leave you with Fox Hill Ranch in France. I hope that one day you and that lovely girl Luna will have a menagerie of magical creatures living there. Yes, I know._

_To Bill and Charlie Weasley: I leave you each 1,000 galleons. Keep your heads above water boys, and look out for a new tide. And Bill, please keep in touch with the Twins. They'll know what I want._

_To Severus Snape: I leave you first with an apology. James and I were absolutely awful to you in school, and I know a postmortem apology won't do much good, but it wasn't 'til recently I realized just what a jerk I was. I also leave you all the potions journals in Grimmauld Place. You might need Harry's help with a few of them. I'm sure you'll figure out why. Ah, I just remembered, I also leave you specifically with the potions journal of my great great great uncle Phineas. He was a genius with cosmetics, make some of his shampoo, and USE IT! Also, stop antagonizing my godson so much, he's more like Lily than you think._

_To Draco Malfoy: I'm sure you're wondering why you're here cousin,__ I leave you with Black Cape Island, just off the coast of New Zealand. And cousin, your secret is safe with me, go for it. I don't think you'll be disappointed. Although, don't trust the Weasley Twins to keep such a juicy secret. They're not dead yet. That was NOT an invitation to kill them, I assure you._

_To Narcissa Black Malfoy: Toujours Pur, and not in the way my mother felt so. Blacks always stick with their own, and despite your additional name you still are a Black, through and through. Make up with 'Dromeda. Please! Alright, I'll stop pleading. Cissa, I leave you 1,000 galleons. Use them well._

_To Andromeda Tonks: I reinstate you to the Black family. You were one of my favorite cousins. I leave you with 2,000 galleons and the instructions to give Bella hell for me, 'cuz if I'm dead it's probably her fault._

_To Nymphadora Tonks: I instate you to the Black family. Continue being awesome and support my godson and Remy. Remus may not take kindly to it, but he needs your support. I leave you with 2,000 galleons and the instructions to use at least half of it on disguise wear. You are the most awesome stalker I've ever met._

_To Remus John Lupin: I leave you 3,000 galleons and the instructions to buy some new wardrobe. I also name you Harry's magical and financial guardian. You're the only one who had access to Harry's accounts other than him, and you can only withdraw for him. You have access to his Black Vaults, for living expenses, the Potter Vaults are not to be touched until his inheritance. _

_To Neville Longbottom: I leave you all the healing texts in the Black Vault, I know your course. I also leave you the use of the greenhouses at Black Manor. Get in touch with Harry. He'll help._

_Last but not least, To my godson Harry Potter: I name you my heir, anything I haven't given away belongs to you. You inherit Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, and all other properties and monies. The only thing I charge of you is to evict the Order from Grimmauld Place. Take that Dumbledore! Keep your allies close, pup. Take care of Remy. You know what that means. Get as many as you can in on it. You know who that includes. Also, promise to talk to the Sorting Hat. He wants his grubby hands (though he has none) on you again, and Dumbledore can't stop it. You are now Lord Hadrian James Potter Black. Toujours Pur, Harry. _

_Alright, this is it. No one can change this but my heir, and I assure you that won't happen._

_Much love to those who deserve it. And a large FUCK YOU to you Dumbledore. _

_Lord Sirius Orion Black III_

Harry chuckled at the childishness of his dogfather, the looked up to speak to the goblins. "Grumbleguts, nothing needs to be changed. Please close the wards on Grimmauld Place, and make sure only myself, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape are still keyed into the wards. I'll add others later. I'd also like to audit the Black and Potter Vaults for unauthorized withdrawals or transfers. Then I'd like a statement of all the Vaults I inherit, and what is in them.

I'd like Sirius' will to be read in exactly one week. I'll be there under my invisibility cloak; I want to see the reactions without my tempering presence. When the will reading is over I will want to have a conference with a few people of my choice. Is it possible to appropriate a conference room here at Gringotts?"

"Yes, I'll have the room used for the will reading cleared afterward, you can use that room," Grumbleguts replied. "I will have the account audit reports mailed to you within the next two days, is there anything else?"

"Not yet, I'll deal with my parents' wills first, then there may be more." Harry said with finality.

* * *

Wednesday, June 4th 1996

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

Draco Malfoy sat in his room. His father had just left after informing him that he had a month to decide whether to join the Dark Lord. He knew that – despite the bigotry he spouted – he really had nothing against muggles and muggleborns, and it was totally ridiculous to try to kill 95% of the population of the world.

He had also learned from his mother that both the Malfoy and Black families had latent Veela inheritance, and he would probably come into his inheritance that night at midnight. _Way to throw this at me last minute mother! Couldn't you have told me five years ago that I would have a mate in the future? You didn't think that I might have a mate on the other side of this blasted war?_ He thought to himself fuming. He contemplated his chances of having a mate on the "dark side," and frankly he thought the possibility wasn't very high. He certainly didn't feel as "dark" as he portrayed himself and he knew at least his mother was aware of this. He sighed, maybe he'd get lucky and he'd just die during his inheritance. That would certainly make things easier.

"Although, there are some pretty hot specimens on the light side…" he murmured.

* * *

Friday, June 6th 1996

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London

Harry picked up his parents' wills and the silver pin Wieldhammer had given him. He once again poked his left thumb, drawing blood. He let three drops fall onto each piece of parchment, then wiped the leftover blood on his denims. He picked up the first piece parchment; his father's will.

**This is the last will and testament of one James Charlus Potter. I hereby bequeath the following to the undermentioned persons:**

**To Sirius Black III: I name you the godfather to my son. I know you probably won't get the chance to raise him, but we both know who to blame there. I also leave you Marauders Mansion, you are now Co-Owner with Remus. You know where it is. **

**To Remus John Lupin: I leave you 2,000 galleons and name you next in line to care for my son, should Sirius be unable. **

**To Severus Snape: I leave you all the rare potions ingredients in the Potter Vaults, and I hope that you aren't a complete bastard to my son. He's not just mine, you know. I also name you next after Remus to take care of Harry, I may not like you, but you will take care of my son.**

**To Peter Pettigrew: I don't really trust you, Dumbledore made us switch to you. So I leave you nothing.**

**To my son, Hadrian James Potter: I name you Lord Potter, you have sole power over the Potter Vaults and Albus Dumbledore is not and will never be your magical guardian. I also leave you my invisibility cloak, and the Marauders' Map. Dumbledore took my cloak, if he hasn't given it to you yet, demand it. **

**All's fair in love and war, **

**Lord James Charlus Potter**

Harry picked up his mother's will.

_This is the last will and testament of Lillian Evans Potter. I hereby bequeath the following to the undermentioned persons:_

_To Severus Snape: I leave you with 2,000 galleons and the charge to take care of my son. You are not his godfather, but you are on the list of possible caregivers. I miss you, Sev, I know you are in a precarious position. Keep yourself safe._

_To Remus Lupin: I leave you 2,000 galleons, and the hope that Moony won't rule you. Watch out for my son, Remus, he will need you._

_To Sirius Black: Take care of my son. I mean it. I hope beyond all hope that Dumbledore won't ruin your chance at being a godfather. But, as that is probably the case, I won't fault you for your stupidity in playing into his hands._

_To Peter Pettigrew: You are a hopeless bastard. Stay away from my son. _

_To Hadrian James Potter: I leave you my charms journals and my copy of Advanced Potions Making. If you're as good at potions as me, you may not need it, but there are some hints. I love you my child, stay as safe as possible. _

_All's fair in love and war,_

_Lillian Evans Potter_

_Indeed, _Harry thought. _I really do need to get in touch with Professor Snape. I think he'll want to hear this._

"Wieldhammer, please have the contents of these wills distributed if they haven't been already, and if that is the case please attach a copy of the instructions from the will pertaining to the specific person who is receiving the package,"

"That can be done easily Lord Potter-Black," Wieldhammer replied, "If that is all, your instructions will be carried out forthwith, and you will receive a portkey to Lord Black's will reading by owl in the next two days."

Harry stood and bowed, "Thank you, may your weapons stay sharp and your enemies be ever impoverished."

Grumbleguts and Wieldhammer were impressed. "And may your gold ever increase and your investments be sound," they replied, bowing back. Harry nodded and put his invisibility cloak back on before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Friday the 13th and a Will

A/N: Welcome readers to another chapter of Shades of Grey! All the reviews I've gotten recently have inspired me to write the next chapter! A reminder to reviewers, if you want a response, either make sure your review is signed or leave your email address in your review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make any money from this, so don't sue me.

* * *

Friday June 6th 1996

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

Draco Malfoy woke suddenly. He looked around his room feeling disoriented. He had gone to sleep on the night of the 4th still conflicted about his situation and his father's ultimatum. He remembered vaguely an intense pain, a longing and then darkness. He turned to look at the clock sitting on his bedside table. He had been asleep for nearly a day and a half; it was nearly noon on the 6th.

Draco pulled off his emerald green duvet, swung his legs over the side of his king sized bed and stood. He walked lithely to his bathroom. As he strode past his mirror something caught his eye. The blond teen turned to see his reflection. He had grown several inches over the last day and a half. He had gone from a rather short 5'6" to a more average flat 6 feet, his hair was now tickling the tops of his shoulder blades and his eyes had changed from the grey-blue of his youth to the color of molten silver.

What Draco didn't notice, or rather, chose not to notice was the change in his body shape. He was no longer just small and muscled, his muscles had become more defined, but the lines of his body had softened, his hips had widened slightly and he had gained some minimal curves.

He continued toward the shower, gracefully relieving himself of his black sleep pants and Slytherin green, silk boxer shorts on the way. He knew that the house elves would take them to clean while he was in the shower. Draco stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax his muscles while he thought. _What shall I do with the rest of my day…_

It was nearly 6 in the evening when Draco returned from the quidditch pitch that had been built on the grounds of the Manor. He had gone to find out if his bodily changes would affect his play on the Slytherin team. It seemed as though his body had naturally adjusted to the changes. His play hadn't been affected, but by then he was so engrossed in flight that he had spent the rest of the afternoon chasing after his training snitch and just zooming around the pitch reveling in the feeling of freedom that came with flying. Upon returning to the Manor Draco showered again, changed, and then called a house elf for some supper.

"Tipsy!" Draco called. A small female house elf appeared with a pop. She looked up.

"What can Tipsy do for Young Master Draco?" the elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"I would like some supper, please Tipsy. Whatever is being made in the kitchens," Draco replied politely. He had never seen the point in torturing house elves. They did much better work when they were uninjured and happy. He had actually quite glad when he head Dobby had been freed. Draco had always felt sorry for the poor elf. His father had sorely mistreated the creature.

"Yes, Young Master, I is bringing food so soon as it is prepared," Tipsy made a small curtsy and popped out.

While waiting for his food, Draco decided he might as well get started on his summer homework. But just as he was about to get started he heard a tapping sound at his bedroom window. He turned, and seeing the regal eagle owl, he quickly moved to open the window. When he let the bird in it landed sedately on his forearm and stuck out its leg for Draco to remove the letter it was sent to deliver.

Draco untied the letter, "Stay just a minute," he told the bird who then ruffled its feathers and flapped over to the perch by Draco's bed. Draco set the letter on his desk on top of his homework and returned to the bird, giving it a few owl treats before releasing it back into the evening. He walked back to his desk and sat, when Tipsy came bearing food.

"Here is being your food Young Master. You is having roasted salmon filet, with asparagus and fingerling potatoes, all is being flavoring with lemon-thyme butter sauce. You can be calling again for dessert, Cook is making Young Master's favorite tonight," Tipsy said placing the tray on the desk, and curtsying.

"Thank you Tipsy. I will call for dessert when I'm ready," Draco said, smiling at Tipsy when her ears wiggled in joy at the thanks before she left.

Draco lifted the silver dome off the plate and inhaled blissfully. His sense of smell had also improved with his inheritance. His food smelled divine. _I must remember to thank Cook the next time I'm near the kitchens. I love salmon,_ he thought before picking up his fork and taking the first bite of his meal. After the first few bites, he picked up the letter and opened it he read it as he ate.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Your presence is required at Gringotts London branch on Friday, June 13__th__ at noon for the will reading of one Lord Sirius Orion Black. This letter will act as your portkey, it will activate at exactly 11:53 am. _

_We await your arrival,_

_Grumbleguts_

_Goblin and Vault Keeper of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Draco nearly dropped his fork, he was so astounded. Why on earth would his cousin leave him anything? Friday the 13th was also a rather ominous date for a will reading. He wondered who would be encountering the bad luck at his cousin's will reading. His mind was in the clouds for the rest of his meal, he barely tasted the exquisitely prepared food and he had completely forgotten about his father's ultimatum.

* * *

Friday June 13th, 1996

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry had spent the afternoon of the 6th in Diagon Alley, mostly under his invisibility cloak, only taking it off to buy owl treats at Eyelop's and some special potions for Dudley at the apothecary.

A couple days later he received the results of the audit on his vaults and he was disgusted. Dumbledore had been draining his vaults of nearly 2,000 galleons a month for nearly 16 years. Half had been changed for muggle money and given to the Dursleys. Harry had always wondered how Vernon had managed to buy a new car after losing his job. It seems he had bought it on Harry's tab.

The other half had been sequestered in another vault that was specifically geared toward funding the Order. Harry was furious. How dare that meddling old coot drain his vaults for his Club of Flaming Turkeys! Wieldhammer had attached a letter saying that he too was disgusted with the lack of management the vaults had seen and he was on the case of the administration to find out which goblin had authorized the withdrawals. Harry sent a return letter asking for the funds to be recovered, but only after the will reading, knowing that the fund recovery attempt would alert Dumbledore that someone was planning something. Harry wanted all of Dumbledore's schemes to fall apart, starting with the dungbomb Sirius had willed him – the goblins had assured Harry that it would be set of in the headmaster's face under a special containment ward that would protect the rest of the recipients from the smell. Harry had smiled viciously at that.

It was now the day of Sirius' will reading and Harry had arrived at Gringotts at 11am. Dudley had covered for him again and Harry had promised that before his birthday he would help Dudley lose a significant portion of his weight and start a weight loss regimen that would last through Harry's time at Hogwarts.

Harry sat on a chair in the corner of the conference room in which the will reading would take place. He made sure he was completely covered with his father's cloak before people began trickling in.

The first to arrive were the Weasleys. The Twins walked in, the date and the occasion draining them of their usual boundless energy. They sat in the very front, showing their boldness, but their blank masks contrasted with the bright colors of their clothing. Next was Ron, looking around for Harry, but not seeing him, he took a seat on the side of the room, waiting. Then came Molly and Arthur, followed by Ginny and Bill and Charlie, they sat near Ron surrounding him also waiting for Harry.

Next came Dumbledore, he was hiding a smug look behind his ever twinkling blue eyes. _He thinks he knows what's coming, but boy will he be in shock, _thought Harry from underneath his cloak. The goblins had found a forged will for Sirius, it seems that although the goblin (that was still yet to be found) had no compunction helping Dumbledore siphon off Harry's vaults, he wasn't about to allow anyone to forge someone else's will. So the will Dumbledore thought he'd be hearing was certainly not the one he was going to be.

After Dumbledore, Remus walked in. He was wearing ragged black clothes. He was in mourning. As Remus moved farther into the room, he caught a smell; the smell of his cub. His cub was here! Harry noticed Remus' rapt attention to his corner of the room. _Remus, your werewolf is showing,_ he smirked under his cloak as the former professor took the seat closest to him.

Severus Snape glided in next, his usual black robes billowing behind him, his face pulled into a sharp glower. He took a seat a bit behind Lupin.

Neville, Hermione and Tonks came next, each following the other by an interval of several minutes. Then in walked Andromeda Tonks, followed by Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

Ron was confused about the Malfoy's presence, but knew that anyone not mentioned in the will wouldn't be here. He wondered what Sirius had left for the Malfoys, but knew that he could do nothing about it, and so long as they didn't do anything untoward he would leave them alone. Dumbledore on the other hand was furious. He had no idea what was going on. The only people mentioned in his forged will were Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself, the only reason for those other than Harry was because it would be odd for them not to be mentioned. Something wasn't going according to his plan but, he realized, there was nothing he could do about it now.

When the last of the recipients had sit down, a goblin came in from a door in the back of the room carrying a reading orb.

"We will start now," he said, "My name is Grumbleguts and I will be overseeing the will reading. This is a reading orb. It will play the will like a recording of the deceased's voice." The goblin looked around. "We are missing Harry Potter," he said, pretending to sound confused. Dumbledore then broke in.

"He sent me a letter saying he could not attend, I am here in his stead," the old man said, taking advantage of the situation. Remus snarled under his breath, knowing that his cub was, in fact, in the room. He wondered what Dumbledore was playing at.

The goblin nodded and tapped the reading orb with his long finger. Sirius' voice played throughout the room.

_This is the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black III,_

_I hereby bequeath – must I really use this word – the following items to these persons – I really feel like something out of a Shakespeare play now:_

The Twins and Remus chuckled at Sirius' antics, it was just like him to try to break the tension at his own will reading.

_To Albus Dumbledore: I leave you with a single dungbomb to remind you what I think of you. You have no rights over Harry, and you can't send him back to that god awful place you insist he ought to call home._

Dumbledore stiffened at this, and Severus was wondering just what Black had thought of the headmaster to leave him a dungbomb in his will. The whole room then flinched when a bang reverberated through the room followed by a hissing sound. Recognizing the sound, they proceeded to cover their mouths and noses either with a hand or a handkerchief, only removing them when they realized only the headmaster was surrounded by the acrid brown fog that resulted from a dungbomb.

The Remus snickered, Snape let loose a snort of dry humor and the Twins, not having such restraint, burst out laughing. The others were too busy wondering what Sirius meant when he mentioned Harry's living place.

_To Ronald Weasley: I leave you with 1,000 galleons and the instructions to use that strategizing brain of yours to help Harry survive. Also, buy some new dress robes. You need some. Oh! One more thing, not ALL Slytherins are evil, I know, that sounds utterly hypocritical coming from me, but allies lie in all corners. You're a strategist, figure it out._

Ron scrunched up his face, but nodded. He didn't like Slytherins but knew that Sirius was right in saying allies hid in all corners. He couldn't rule out a quarter of the population of the school as allies just because they happened to be sorted into the house of the snake.

On the other side of the room Draco, Severus, Narcissa, and surprisingly the Twins nodded in approval of Sirius' sentiments towards Slytherin.

_To Hermione Granger: I leave you with 1,000 galleons and the leave to take 10 books of your choice from the library at Grimmauld Place. You're the main brain behind the Golden Trio – how I hate that moniker, as I'm sure you do – just don't let logic completely overrule your heart. Yes, you're usually right, but that doesn't mean you always are._

Hermione took her advice sagely and resolved to scour the entire library at Grimmauld Place before choosing her books.

Dumbledore coughed and waved away the rest of the stink. He looked at Grumbleguts. "Are you sure this is the right will?"

"Yes," replied Grumbleguts.

"This is not the will I saw Sirius write," he lied smoothly. "I saw him write a different will just a couple weeks before he died."

Grumbleguts cracked a frighteningly toothy grin at the meddling man. "This will," the goblin said, "was written just days before his death, therefore it overrules any previously written wills."

Dumbledore just grumbled and pulled a lemon drop out of his pocket, he began to suck on the candy, but quickly spit it out as it tasted like dungbomb stink. Grumbleguts restarted the orb.

_To Gred and Forge Weasley: I leave you 2,000 galleons and the notebook in which the Marauders planned all their pranks. We had some ideas that may be useful to that shop of yours in the future. I also leave you with the instructions to look after Harry. Be the backing that the pup never thought he'd have._

"We'd give it all back…" started George.

"…if it meant Sirius was still alive," continued Fred solemnly.

"Because it would make Harry happy," they finished in tandem.

Remus nodded in agreement but Dumbledore, gaining back his "grandfather twinkle" stuck his crooked nose into the conversation. "You'd give back possible troublemaking materials for the life of someone you barely knew?" he asked, incredulous. The Twins glared at Dumbledore, starting to wonder if he really had Harry's welfare in mind.

"Of course!" the two boys said together.

"Harry's been better than good to us…" said one.

"…he's our honorary brother, of course we'd give up troublemaking materials for his happiness!" said the other.

"We can make enough trouble on our own…"

"…Sirius just gave us a helping hand…"

"Harry's more important!" they ended, nodding to each other and crossing their arms across their chests huffing in offence.

The goblin found the headmaster's disgrace rather amusing so he didn't mind all the interruptions.

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley: I leave you with 2,000 galleons. Use them to get some new clothes. Also, Molly, this money comes only with your promise to support Harry and to never leave him in the dark. He hates that. He doesn't need a protector; he needs a supporter and a mother's love._

Molly teared up and nodded, it was too dangerous for Harry not to know what he was up against. Wiping her eyes with a hankie, she leaned into her husband's embrace and waited for the next part of the will.

_To Ginerva Weasley: I don't leave you any money but I do leave you with my great great aunt Araminta's law books. That ought to help you in your quest to become the best law-witch ever. Also, I leave you with Fox Hill Ranch in France. I hope that one day you and that lovely girl Luna will have a menagerie of magical creatures living there. Yes, I know._

Ginny gasped, she hadn't yet told her parents that she and Luna were more than friends. She liked Harry as a brother but couldn't really find it in her to love him as more, even if it seemed that way at first. Well, and the fact that she was bi, and pretty darn certain Harry was absolutely and completely homosexual. She peeked under her bangs at her mother, who indicated that they were going to have a talk when they returned to the Burrow.

_To Bill and Charlie Weasley: I leave you each 1,000 galleons. Keep your heads above water boys, and look out for a new tide. And Bill, please keep in touch with the Twins. They'll know what I want._

_To Severus Snape: I leave you first with an apology. James and I were absolutely awful to you in school, and I know a postmortem apology won't do much good, but it wasn't 'til recently I realized just what a jerk I was. I also leave you all the potions journals in Grimmauld Place. You might need Harry's help with a few of them. I'm sure you'll figure out why. Ah, I just remembered, I also leave you specifically with the potions journal of my great great great uncle Phineas. He was a genius with cosmetics, make some of his shampoo, and USE IT! Also, stop antagonizing my godson so much, he's more like Lily than you think._

Most of the Gryffindors chuckled, laughed, giggled or snorted at the shampoo comment, even Draco had a hard time keeping a straight face. Snape however, just nodded too absorbed in Sirius' comment about Lily to worry about the veiled insult.

_To Draco Malfoy: I'm sure you're wondering why you're here cousin,_

"As are the rest of us, surely," interjected Dumbledore

"Oh, shush up you goat milking geezer. Why Sirius wants some of us here is none of your worry," Andromeda snapped. She had never really been a fan of Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked affronted, but the Slytherins, the Twins, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all thought that the comment was afforded, and snickered under their breath at the headmaster's expression.

Hermione ran the events from the beginning of the will reading through her head. The headmaster was acting rather oddly for someone who was supposed to have the "greater good" in mind; she shook the thought away, and turned her attention back to the will reading.

_I leave you with Black Cape Island, just off the coast of New Zealand. And cousin, your secret is safe with me, go for it. I don't think you'll be disappointed. Although, don't trust the Weasley Twins to keep such a juicy secret. They're not dead yet. That was NOT an invitation to kill them, I assure you._

Draco was shocked. He looked at the Twins, who were eyeing him mischievously. He knew his mother would ask what his secret was when they got home, and he made a mental note to have a chat with the ginger twins.

_To Narcissa Black Malfoy: Toujours Pur, and not in the way my mother felt so. Blacks always stick with their own, and despite your additional name you still are a Black, through and through. Make up with 'Dromeda. Please! Alright, I'll stop pleading. Cissa, I leave you 1,000 galleons. Use them well._

Narcissa nodded. When she was a child, Sirius had been her favorite cousin. He could always make her laugh. She also missed her sister; she had always liked Andromeda better than Bellatrix to begin with. But for the part about Blacks sticking with their own, she'd wait and see what Sirius meant. She had an idea, but she wasn't ready to put stock in it yet.

_To Andromeda Tonks: I reinstate you to the Black family. You were one of my favorite cousins. I leave you with 2,000 galleons and the instructions to give Bella hell for me, 'cuz if I'm dead it's probably her fault._

Andromeda smirked viciously. Despite marrying a muggleborn, she was still Slytherin and all that came with it. Bella wouldn't know what hit her.

_To Nymphadora Tonks: I instate you to the Black family. Continue being awesome and support my godson and Remy. Remus may not take kindly to it, but he needs your support. I leave you with 2,000 galleons and the instructions to use at least half of it on disguise wear. You are the most awesome stalker I've ever met._

Tonks had been on the verge of crying since the beginning, but at this the metamorphmagus burst into full blown laughter. The tears she had been holding back streamed down her face, but the laughter was so heartfelt, most of the room started laughing with her.

_To Remus John Lupin: I leave you 3,000 galleons and the instructions to buy some new wardrobe. I also name you Harry's magical and financial guardian. You're the only one who has access to Harry's accounts other than him, and you can only withdraw for him. You have access to his Black Vaults, for living expenses, the Potter Vaults are not to be touched until his inheritance._

There was no real reaction to this other than a dry chuckle from Remus, and a few more skeptical looks toward Dumbledore who had been sulking in the back of the room since Andromeda's outburst.

_To Neville Longbottom: I leave you all the healing texts in the Black Vault, I know your course. I also leave you the use of the greenhouses at Black Manor. Get in touch with Harry. He'll help._

Neville wondered how Harry could help him if he wasn't aware of the contents of the will, but shrugged, figuring he could send a missive and everything would work itself out.

_Last but not least, To my godson Harry Potter: I name you my heir, anything I haven't given away belongs to you. You inherit Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, and all other properties and monies. The only thing I charge of you is to evict the Order from Grimmauld Place. Take that Dumbledore!_

At this Dumbledore made to shout something, but Remus' growl and the glares coming from most of the rest of the room kept him silent.

_Keep your allies close, pup. Take care of Remy. You know what that means. Get as many as you can in on it. You know who that includes. Also, promise to talk to the Sorting Hat. He wants his grubby hands (though he has none) on you again, and Dumbledore can't stop it. You are now Lord Hadrian James Potter Black. Toujours Pur, Harry._

_Alright, this is it. No one can change this but my heir, and I assure you that won't happen._

_Much love to those who deserve it. And a large FUCK YOU to you Dumbledore._

_Lord Sirius Orion Black III_

The room was almost deadly silent after the will had ended. The goblin stood and motioned for everyone there to pay attention. During the last part of the will reading Harry, in all his invisibility, had whispered to Grumbleguts who he wanted to stay after the reading, so the goblin could announce it.

"Please pay attention," the goblin announced, silencing the room, "Would the Twin Weasleys, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Remus Lupin please stay?" Harry had wanted everyone but Dumbledore to stay but it would have been odd for just the headmaster to have to leave, so he decided to contact the others later. He wanted to send a letter to Severus before meeting face to face, and the same with the Malfoys. "There are some more things that require your attention before you leave," the goblin finished, shooing Dumbledore with a look. The others had just left quietly, although the rest of the Weasleys were curious, they realized they would probably hear about it later.

Those asked to stay gathered closer to Remus who was nearest to the goblin. The goblin turned to the corner with the seemingly unused chair and nodded. At this signal Harry took off his cloak, revealing himself to the rest of the group. Remus, already knowing he was there, was not shocked at his presence. However, the others were, and the silence stretched awkwardly until Ron decided that just staring at his best friend was ridiculous. He wanted them here for something and he was going to find out what it was.

"So, mate, why the cloak?"


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations and Plans

A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Shades of Grey! Thank you to all of you who reviewed for the last few chapters, it's those of you who take the time to review who let me know that this story is worth continuing. I remind everyone who reviews that if you want a response please make sure your reviews are "signed" or you've left an email address. "Signed" means that the review comes with a link for me to leave you a response in the form of a PM.

Special thanks to _autumngold_ for leaving a review almost every chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money writing this fan fiction. Don't sue me.

* * *

_Last time on Shades of Grey:_

_Those asked to stay gathered closer to Remus who was nearest to the goblin. The goblin turned to the corner with the seemingly unused chair and nodded. At this signal Harry took off his cloak, revealing himself to the rest of the group. Remus, already knowing he was there, was not shocked at his presence. However, the others were, and the silence stretched awkwardly until Ron decided that just staring at his best friend was ridiculous. He wanted them here for something and he was going to find out what it was. _

"_So, mate, why the cloak?"_

* * *

At Ron's question most Neville snorted in humor, breaking the tension between the members of the group who ended up bursting into laughter, Harry included. After calming down Harry responded, "Actually Ron, the reason was because I wanted to see the reactions to some of Sirius' bequeaths without my presence. I knew that if most people knew I was there, they would have reacted much differently. For instance, the Headmaster…" Harry trailed off, shrugging. "I knew I'd get a more honest reaction without people trying to impress me to get more of Sirius' stuff."

Ron smirked at this, "Certainly a good tactic, mate, you might be able to strategize your way out of a paper bag now."

"Hey!" Harry returned, mock offended. "I'll have you know, my red-headed friend, that just because I suck at chess it doesn't mean I can't plan and strategize with the best of them. I just never found the point in chess…it seems impractical. On the spot thinking, and cunning plans are more my speed." Harry turned his shoulder to Ron, crossed his arms across his chest and pretended to pout in an insulted manner.

"Actually," Harry started, putting his serious face on, "the reason you guys are here is because there are things I need you guys to know and there are plans I want to implement this coming school year and I'll need your help." The group looked at Harry, realizing that things were definitely going to be interesting at Hogwarts this year. They all nodded with various degrees of confidence.

"First, I want you guys to tell me what your impressions of the reactions to the will reading are." Harry looked around.

Hermione answered first, "To be honest, Harry, I think Dumbledore's reaction to the will was most suspect. We were always told that he had your best interests at heart, but his reaction was weird. It seemed as if he really didn't want you to know what you got, and he was quite upset at the fact that he didn't get anything for the Order. I certainly didn't expect the Order to get anything. Sirius hated being locked up in that old, musty townhouse and the fact that such a thing happened in the first place is because Dumbledore didn't call for a fair trial for him. I mean, he had the authority, and being the probable caster of the _Fidelius_ on the Godric's Hollow cottage, he would have known that the secret keeper was Pettigrew."

"Thank you Hermione, you actually covered a few things I was going to point out in the first place," Harry said with a smile toward his analytical friend, "anyone else see anything interesting?"

"Well," Neville started, "I thought it was interesting that Draco was here, I wonder what his secret is…" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway; I think that all the people barring Dumbledore probably have no real loyalty to either side of the war. Molly seemed more concerned about you, Harry, than what Dumbledore thought and Bill and Charlie seem to have as little to do with the Order as possible. No one really knows about Snape, the Tonks' weren't happy with Dumbledore, but they never agreed with You-Know-Who's cause and Malfoys didn't seem as enamored with the Dark Lord as they portray in public. They actually seemed human, rather than stereotypical bigoted pureblood."

"Thank you Neville…"

"…for that lovely analysis…"

"We believe you're quite right." The Twins smirked at each other.

"Harry, you might want to contact the young Dragon…" George said.

"…he's gonna have to make a decision soon." Fred finished.

Harry nodded; he was planning on it anyway. He'd always wondered if the Twins inherited seer blood from somewhere after the events of first year. Wrestling a troll, indeed.

"So, Harry, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Ginny asked. Harry looked around.

"Why don't you guys pull up some chairs, this may take a while." He said, pulling the chair he'd been sitting on during the reading toward him, then sitting down. Everyone pulled up their own chair, sitting in an awkward, lopsided circle. "I'm going to start…" He looked up from under his bangs and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "well, at the beginning I guess." He pulled out his parents' letter. "This is a letter I was supposed to get when I turned eleven; I was also supposed to hear the content of my parents' wills at the same time. Apparently I was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. It specifically states in this letter and the wills that the first person to take me would have been Sirius, then Remus, and then in a last case scenario, Severus Snape." He paused to see the reaction to this last statement. Feeling proud of the shock he'd managed to garner, he continued. "It also states that Dumbledore put my parents in hiding, and he cast the _Fidelius_ on the cottage, so he would have known that Pettigrew was the traitor, also that Sirius was innocent. He was also the one who insisted they stay in Godric's Hollow although Potter Hall would have been much safer as it was unplottable and under muggle and dark magic repellent wards, as well as family line based blood wards."

Remus was growling, and his irises had turned the amber color signaling Moony's proximity to the surface. He was furious. Dumbledore had lost him his best friends, and his chance at raising his cub. He hadn't known he was on the list of possible guardians. Since Sirius had died, Remus had been listening more and more to Moony's instincts. The minute he'd come into contact with Dumbledore after the disaster at the DOM, Moony had smelled the deception on him. He had trusted Dumbledore to do the right thing and the meddling old coot had failed him. In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore sneezed.

"Why didn't they just ignore Dumbledore and go to Potter Hall?" Hermione asked.

"From what I can imply from the wording, Dumbledore had Lily and James trapped in a bond or vow of some sort that would cause my life to be forfeit if they didn't obey him. They made mention that they really didn't like him much, but they liked Voldemort a lot less, so they picked the better of two bad options." Harry said. Hermione nodded, disgruntled. Her image of Dumbledore as the glorious leader of the light was crumbling and she didn't like the caricature of goodness she saw beneath it.

"I also found out from my mother that I am by blood related to the Black family line as well as a quarter Woodland Elf. It turns out my mother is only half-sisters with Petunia, again weakening the blood wards Dumbledore claims to have cast on #4."

"From what I've learned about blood wards," Hermione started, "they need three things, love, intent, and will. The love of family, the intent to protect, and the will to spill blood in pursuit of protection. With all that I know of your childhood, I doubt those blood wards even exist. I can extrapolate from that, that you've been left at the Dursleys for eleven years and sixteen summers with nothing more than a Voldemort and Death Eater concentrated repelling ward for protection. You would have been safer living with Remus or Professor Snape as both of their residences are probably warded to the teeth. Remus due to his condition, and the Professor because of his paranoia and the experimental potions we can guess he's been brewing during the summer. The Headmaster seems to have a blind spot a mile wide when it comes to you, Harry."

"You know, Hermione, you're making my point for me!" Harry laughed; he'd not expected this outcome. Hermione had always been more prone to bow to authority. "Due to Sirius' stipulations in his will, I'm now under the guardianship of Remus, meaning I don't have to return to the Dursleys' house except to gather my things. I also, as Lord Black, have access to any Black family properties not already given to someone else, and as Lord Potter, I have access to all Potter estates. So not only do I have a guardian, I also have places to live. So I'm finally free of those muggle menaces – No offence Hermione, but my relatives are the worst sort of muggles."

"None taken,"

"There's one more thing I want to talk to you about," Harry said, finally getting to the point of the meeting. I no longer trust Dumbledore to do what's best for me. I'm not going to follow him. He has proven to me that he doesn't hold my best interest at heart. However," Harry punctuated this with a dramatic pause, "I also have no desire to subjugate myself to the utter insanity that is Tom Riddle. Old Moldyshorts, is certifiably crazy if he thinks he can rid the world of muggles. I also feel that we should keep the Wizarding World as separate as possible from the muggle world. What I want to do is create a third party in this war. I know better than anyone that the world isn't just white and black or light and dark. I want to hover in the middle. We will be the shades of grey in between; the neutral faction. Are you willing to not only stand against Voldemort, but Dumbledore as well?" Harry asked, looking each of his friends in the eyes. The determination showed clearly in his vivid green eyes.

"I will, Dumbledore's proven his inadequacy as a leader several times over. He can no longer see the soldiers for the army. I'm in," Neville was the first to stand.

"We like you better than Dumbledore; We won't be part of his sheeple army. You can count on us, little bro." The Twins also stood.

"Of course I will, mate, who else is going to be your main strategist and tactician? Plus Sirius would haunt my arse if I didn't. I'm not a fan of having a pranking vengeful spirit after me." Everyone laughed as Ron stood.

"The bumbling goat muncher took my cub from me. Now that I have him back there's no way I'll still work for the man. You should know me better than to have to ask, cub." Remus stood.

"I'm in too, there's no way I'd let you have all the fun on your own. Luna will also join you if you asked, you know." Ginny joined the people standing.

"I'm your research hound, what would you do without me? I'm in; I've been in ever since you saved me from that troll in first year. I don't abandon my friends." Hermione also stood. Harry was really excited; he had his core group now. He stood, smiling in a feral manner.

"Well, first order of business, a name for our cause, and a home base. Then we can start assembling our plans."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still looking for a name for Harry's group. I want it to me more classy than "The Dark Side" and less ostentatious than "The Order of the Phoenix." If you have a suggestion, please leave it in your review. I'll be having a poll sometime this weekend or early next week when I have enough options. The poll will consist of some of my ideas and some of yours. So, please VOTE! Thank you!**

**_The Poll is now up and available for voting on my profile page. IF you have any issues please send me a PM. I will PM back the options so you can let me know which you like. I'm keeping a personal tally as well. The Poll only shows up when using the "easy" user URL: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ ~oneplotthickens_  
**

**_Please remove the spaces in the URL_**


	6. Chapter 6: Names, Bases and Inheritances

A/N: Hi everybody! Here's another chapter of Shades of Grey! To all 10 of you who voted in my poll for this chapter, thank you! To those of you who left a review, with or without suggesting a name, thank you! Your reviews let me know this story is worth continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just took him out to play. I don't make any money in the writing or posting of this fic, so don't sue me.

* * *

_Last time on Shades of Grey:_

"_Well, first order of business, a name for our cause, and a home base. Then we can start assembling our plans."_

* * *

Still sitting in the conference room of Gringotts the first meeting of Harry's unnamed third side of the war convened.

"What about 'The Shades?'" George asked, "Sirius mentioned Shades of Grey in his will…"

"That's one option," Hermione said, "but, what about 'The Center Line' because we'd be bridging the gap between the light and the dark?"

"What about something to do with Shadows? Like, 'Knights of Shadow' or 'The Shadow Association?' You can't have light without shadow, but you also can't have shadow without light. A shadow isn't quite dark either." Neville said.

"That's a really good idea. Shadows are really kind of neutral aren't they?" Harry pondered.

"What about 'The Mist,'" suggested Ron, "we're looking to embrace some ideals of both sides correct? Mist is all encompassing, embracing everything, seeping into the smallest cracks and it covers like a blanket. We'd be like the mist, unassumingly penetrating both sides and the general populace."

"Wow, Ickle-Ronnie does have some good ideas doesn't he?" Fred asked.

"It seems he didn't get the left over brains after all" said George. Ron flushed a deep red with this partially in embarrassment and partially in indignation.

"Does everyone like Ron's idea?" asked Harry, looking around at the group. A chorus of yeses and yeahs echoed around the lopsided circle. "Okay, by unanimous decision the name of our cause has become 'The Mist.' Next order of business is to find a suitable location for the headquarters of The Mist. I don't want to use Grimmauld Place, too many memories there and it's not secure enough or convenient enough."

"Yes, your Mistiness! Your wish is our demand," the Twins chorused, inciting snickers from the rest of the group.

"Okay, enough guys!" said Harry, snickering with everyone else. "Grumbleguts?" Harry turned to the goblin, "May I please have a list of the Potter and Black properties I'm entitled to, including where they are?" Grumbleguts nodded and pulled out a couple of sheets of parchment.

"One of these lists the Black properties, the other lists the Potter ones. Please let me know if you need a portkey made to any of these locations, I will have the appropriate goblin accompany you to help adjust the wards."

"Thank you Grumbleguts," Harry said, taking the parchments and bowing lightly from the waist in his seated position. He looked at the parchments:

_Black Properties belonging to Lord Potter-Black_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London_

_Black Manor, Wiltshire_

_Marauder's Den, Hogsmeade, Scotland (currently known as the Shrieking Shack, uninhabitable)_

_Toujours Pur Chateaux, Nice, France_

_Padfoot's Place, Vertic Alley, Wizarding London (currently inhabited by rent-paying tenants)_

_Potter Properties belonging to Lord Potter-Black_

_Prong's Place, Godric's Hollow (uninhabitable)_

_Potter Hall, North Scotland_

_Lily's Library, Unplottable – connected to Potter Hall by dimensional portal _

_Potter Villa, Sicily, Italy_

_Potter-Black Summer House, Crete, Greece (currently being used as a Hotel, all profits not reinvested are sequestered in Potter main vault)_

Harry copied the lists and passed them around asking for suggestions. He had a feeling though, they'd end up in Potter Hall, as it was the closest to Hogwarts, as well as probably the best warded.

As Harry had predicted, they did eventually end up deciding on Potter Hall. They went and adjusted the wards to let them in, but did not stay long. They only stayed long enough to become acquainted with the Potter Hall house elves – who were ecstatic to have a group of people to serve again – and to create permanent untraceable portkeys to the main reception room, each one keyed to a specific password that only the holder knew. They decided to meet again at Potter Hall the day after Harry's birthday to begin planning and hold a birthday party for him to celebrate both his birthday and his inheritance.

* * *

Monday July 30, 1996

#4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

11:56 pm

It was finally the day before Harry's birthday. The raven haired teen sat on his careworn, unmade bed, looking at his refurbished digital clock, watching the seconds tick by. There were only four minutes left until Harry's turned 16. If he gained his Woodland Elf inheritance, he'd be considered legally an adult. Being the head of an Ancient and Noble House – which he would be legally considered once he gained his inheritance – caused Harry to lose his status as a minor. Therefore, he'd be able to use magic outside of school. Harry watched the clock.

11: 58

Two more minutes; he wondered what he would look like after his inheritance.

11:59

There was a tapping at the window, he removed the loose bar and let the owl in, he untied the package and the owl left immediately. He returned to the bed and lied down.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1...

Harry suddenly felt really sleepy. As he passed into unconsciousness, everything shimmered. He figured it was his imagination.

Anyone looking in from the street would have seen a strong glow coming from the right hand upstairs window which tapered off around three in the morning.

* * *

Tuesday July 31, 1996

#4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

1:17 pm

Harry woke suddenly. Turning to his clock, he was alarmed that he hadn't been woken earlier by the screeching of his uncle, who usually woke him at an ungodly hour to do chores. He sat up slowly, suddenly realizing he could see better than ever, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He stood warily, realizing he was suddenly more than several inches taller than he had been only 14 hours ago. He walked carefully toward the cracked full length mirror hung on the door to his room.

Harry, despite the warning from his mother, was shocked. His hair no longer looked like a birds nest. It had gotten fuller and looked purposefully windblown; the black had a new dimension to it, there were redder strands, and browner strands but most of his hair was so black it almost looked blue. Harry's eyes, which before had been a jade green color, were now a deep emerald green flecked with a peridot color. They almost glowed from his tanned face.

Harry had grown from an extremely short 5'5" to 6'1", he no longer looked pale and half starved. His skin was a golden tan and stretched over muscles that had become long, lean and lithe. He moved with an innate grace that he had never possessed before, almost like a jungle cat. His ears had also become slightly pointed and though he still had all his scars, they had faded to small lines, dots and blotches of paler skin.

It seemed that although his inheritance could erase the effect of the years of neglect and starvation he had endured, it couldn't actually erase the permanent reminders. His left hand still bore the cursed sentence that had been etched by a blood quill tens of thousands of times on the orders of a deranged ministry sycophant; it was no longer red and inflamed, but it shone starkly white on his tanned skin.

Harry finished evaluating his new appearance and picked up his wand (as a legal adult, the trace had broken at midnight); his clothes – as they had been Dudley's – were much too big around, and much too short in length. With a wave of the wooden length he transfigured his clothes to the right size.

Something was odd.

Harry looked at his wand. It had worked for him, but it no longer felt as warm and friendly as it had when he had gotten it on his first trip to Diagon Alley. It still seemed to want to be his partner, but was not compatible anymore. He shrugged; he'd go to Ollivander's on his next trip to the Alley. He let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to meet him at Potter Hall. She chirruped affirmatively and nipped his ear in affection, then took flight out the window, slipping through the space where Harry had removed the loose bar.

Harry gathered his things, including the unopened gift from the night before, shrunk it all and slipped it in his charmed rucksack. He then unlocked the 7 locks on the outside of his door with a nonverbal _alohamora_, and slipped down the stairs, again making sure to avoid the creaky third step. He found Dudley on the couch reading a textbook; he told him that he probably would never be back. Dudley had asked if there was a way to contact him and Harry had replied that if he wrote a letter and hung it in the dead tree outside the post office, it would be delivered by owl to the recipient who would pay for the delivery. Dudley nodded, stunned that he could send letters by owl, then said goodbye to Harry, telling him to keep safe and to write.

Harry told him he would, slipped under his invisibility cloak and tapped the Potter signet ring he had retrieved from Gringotts (which acted as his portkey) with his wand, thinking strongly of Potter Hall, and spun away, leaving the Dursley's hopefully to never return again.

* * *

Friday July 27, 1996

Headmaster's Office

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

Albus Dumbledore was sullen. He had received a notice from Gringotts precisely 19 hours ago, of a funds retrieval effort on the part of the Potter and Black estates. It seemed that someone had had both estates audited, and the goblins were asking for the funds to be returned. The amount that had been embezzled in his name and in the name of the Order had been withdrawn from his personal and family accounts, and the notice claimed that there was still a balance of tens of thousands of galleons that were demanded to be returned immediately.

The sallow old man popped a lemon drop in his mouth. Lemon drops always made things better. Perhaps once Harry returned to Hogwarts he could persuade the young man to allow him access to his vaults for the purposes of the Order. It was after all the boy's duty to off Voldemort, he couldn't deny a group with the same goals funding…could he?

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading the new chapter! I'm still looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested please send me a PM. Thank you!

Flame


	7. Chapter 7: A Mate, Two Thoughts, and Hel

A/N: Hi! Welcome to a new chapter of Shades of Grey: A New Side! I've had several people ask me when my next chapter was coming, and that makes me so happy that I have readers that eager to read my writing. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! The fact that you took the time to do so lets me know that this story is worth continuing. Thank you to Renae Shnucumbs and Byvenic for becoming my betas. Three heads are better than one!

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter or any of his friends (or enemies for that matter). I make no money in the process of writing or uploading this story. Don't sue me.

* * *

Monday, July 30 1996

Black Cape Island

Off the Coast of New Zealand

Draco Malfoy was curious. He had come into his inheritance in June, and when that had happened he had felt the buzz of a dormant mating connection. By this he knew that his mate had yet to turn sixteen or come into his or her own inheritance if that was the case. However, when he had gone to the will reading he had felt the pull of his mate. He honestly wasn't interested in being mated with Granger, Longbottom, or any of the Weasels. He, at this point, had resigned himself to the fact that it was one of the above and hoped that it wouldn't turn out so bad in the end. Even Potter, he thought, would have been better than the others. He at least had extremely strong magic and was relatively good looking.

He had told his mother that he was positive his mate was not a constituent of the Dark Lord. Therefore there was no possibility of getting him to join the maniac. His mother was expecting this, but his father was furious. Lucius had given them till the beginning of July to move out and that's what they had done. Lucius knew that this had been a possibility, but did not like it. However, without his wife to produce another heir, Draco would remain the sole recipient of the Malfoy fortune upon his death. Although the man was firmly entrenched in the Dark camp, he loved his son, and was grateful that he had another place to go.

* * *

Tuesday, July 31 1996

Black Cape Island

Off the Coast of New Zealand

11:00 am

Draco Malfoy woke suddenly, his mate had turned 16, and it seemed as though he had also gained an inheritance. Yes, Draco Malfoy was now aware that his mate was male. In fact, the young man was actually rather relieved. He had hoped there was a reason that he had no attraction whatsoever to Pansy Parkinson. _Well, _he thought, _now I can act on my lack of attraction to her without issue. I have a mate._

* * *

Tuesday, July 31 1996

Potter Hall

Scotland

Remus Lupin, by permission of Harry, had been staying in Potter Hall for about a week. He had ingratiated himself with the house elves and they all loved him. Remus had been practically living in the Potter Hall library, particularly the charms and magical creature sections. The lycanthrope was currently engrossed in an interesting book on charms theory when he heard a thump from the reception room which was right next to the library. He set down his book on the table next to him, careful not to injure the book's delicate binding and walked quickly toward the reception room.

The werewolf had found Harry sprawled in an undignified manner on the floor just in time to hear Harry shout, "I hate these fucking portkeys! May the bloody things be damned in the depths of Helheim, and may Lady Hel eat them in the most vicious manner possible!"

At this Remus burst into raucous laughter. As his snickers died down he turned to Harry's sullen figure and asked, "Harry, when did you develop an interest in Norse Mythology? I don't think Hel will be interested in eating magical transportation items. They'd probably give her indigestion."

"Well, maybe," Harry spoke as he lifted himself off the floor with Remus' helping hand, "maybe we can portkey all the Corpse Munchers there? Hel needs a good meal of evil people every now and then. Maybe then she'll be more inclined to eat my magical transportation devices." They snickered together at the idea. "Anyway Remus, don't you think it's about time to start sending letters to potential allies? I'd like to start with Professor Snape, but I have a few reservations. Are you interested in helping me compose a letter?"

"Sure, cub. Let me put away the book I was reading when you landed so colorfully, and I'll join you in the study."

* * *

Friday, July 20 1996

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

The Burrow shook with a loud BANG; the Twins were at it again. Molly Weasley sat in her antique rocking chair orchestrating her knitting needles with her wand as she listened to Celestina Warbeck on the British Wizarding Wireless. It had been a little more than a month since Sirius' will reading, and although she was disappointed that Ginny and Harry wouldn't get together, she took it in stride.

The thing she was stuck in contemplating now, however, was Dumbledore's reaction to the will reading. The Weasley's had always been Dumbledore supporters to the hilt, but after this…Well, people change. She had heard from her sons what had happened at the meeting after the will reading, and was a little skeptical, but interested in the proceedings. She had given her oath that none of what she had heard would go back to Dumbledore, but after what she heard from her sons and daughter, she was beginning to wonder if the old man wasn't getting senile.

* * *

Wednesday, July 18 1996

Spinner's End

Cokeworth

Severus Snape, the ever vigilant spy was both annoyed and stunned. He had received a letter from Gringotts detailing what he had received from the wills of James and Lilly Potter. He had not expected to be the recipient of anything, let alone their son's care. He was annoyed that the Potter boy was going to be his ward, had the wolf not taken up the mantle. And he was stunned, even after their tentative truce, that James trusted him enough that he would put his son in the care of the "Greasy-Dungeon-Bat."

Severus Snape was also becoming increasingly wary of the headmaster. The man had been puttering around the castle muttering to himself about the Black vaults and bribes, the Potions Master couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the old man's head. Despite himself he worried about whether the Potter brat had any idea of the headmaster's machinations.

Snape was well aware that Dumbledore wasn't as squeaky clean as he portrayed himself, however it was better to stick with the headmaster than to be at the mercy of the Dark Lord, even if the headmaster was completely barmy. The Potions Master hoped that the Potter brat had at least enough self preservation to take the Headmaster's advice with a grain of salt.

Breaking out of his reverie Snape set down the letter and removed to his potions lab. _I might as well get a start on the potions for the infirmary. The idiotic dunderheads go through them almost faster than I can brew them, _the man thought scathingly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews let me know that this story is worth continuing!


	8. Chapter 8: The Snarky Potions Master

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. RL got in the way. This chapter has not yet been beta'd so when the beta'd version is finished it will be uploaded in place of this one, but I wanted to get a chapter out to all of you who've been waiting patiently. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I topped 50 last chapter. The fact that you guys take the time to write to me lets me know this story is worth writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, his enemies, or any affiliated anything. I make no money in the writing or uploading of this fiction. Don't sue me.

* * *

Wednesday, August 1 1996

Potter Hall

Scotland

Harry Potter awoke to a sharp tapping sound coming from near the window. Looking up he noticed a rather irate looking owl trying to catch his attention. At this he let the ruffled bird in, taking his due when the owl squeezed his arm with its talons using a little more force than necessary as Harry tried to remove the letters.

Once Harry managed to wrangle the letters from the disgruntled owl, the bird took off through the window, not even waiting for Harry to give it any owl treats or to sip from Hedwig's water bowl.

Harry shrugged and turned to look at his mail. Both letters bore the Hogwarts seal. From that bit of information, Harry surmised that these must be his booklist and his OWL results. Opening the first, he came upon his OWL results.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

**Outstanding (O) Poor (P)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**

**Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**

Astronomy...E

Care of Magical Creatures...O

Charms...O

Defense Against the Dark Arts...O+

Divination...P

Herbology...E

History of Magic...E

Potions...O

Transfiguration...O

Harry was impressed with himself. He knew that his only problems with potions were Snape and the Slytherins. Snape due to the fact that he was constantly breathing down his neck and never explained anything and the Slytherins because they were constantly playing a game of Make-Harry's-Cauldron-Explode. It had taken everything he learned to neutralize the potions. Some part of him was glad he had Sirius' vaults now. He had almost depleted his trust fund by constantly having to buy new cauldrons.

However impressed he was with his potions grade didn't even compare to how impressed he was with his grade in History of Magic. He had managed and E despite the interruption of Voldemort and his stupid vision.

Harry, after looking over his report one more time decided to take it down to the Library, which was probably where Moony had ensconced himself, to decide which classes he'd take in preparation for his NEWTs.

* * *

Wednesday, August 1 1996

Spinner's End

Cokeworth

At the same time as Harry was looking over his OWL report, Severus Snape also was receiving a letter. The snarky Potions Master was incredibly surprised to see exactly whose owl was delivering said letter. Hedwig had flown in through his open window and landed directly in front of Snape, holding out her leg regally. He warily untied the letter, setting it down by his plate. He, in an uncharacteristic gesture of kindness, offered Hedwig a piece of bacon. She took the bacon, hooted in gratitude and flew back out the window.

Making sure the snowy owl was completely out of sight, he began casting detection spells at the letter. He didn't doubt Potter would be stupid enough to send him a hexed letter. After running through all his spells, he decided that he might as well open the missive. When he did, the surprise of getting the letter was completely overshadowed by the contents.

_Professor Snape,_

_The contents of this letter are of an extremely sensitive nature, I hope that by stating this outright you will give me the courtesy of never repeating what is written. If you cannot, please burn this letter. The contents will be erased from your memory, and it will be as if you never received it. _

_To begin I'd like to tell you about myself, first of all because I know that by violating your privacy last year I learned some things that have caused me to change how I view you, so I hope by letting you know about me, you too, will change some of your views. This is not an apology, because I know that there is no way to apologize for what I did. However, I do believe that this could be a new start to our acquaintance._

At reading this the Potions Master sneered, but was curious enough to keep reading.

_On All Hallows Eve 1981, I was dropped off on the doorstep of my aunt Petunia's house by Hagrid, on the orders of Professor Dumbledore. I was left there all night with nothing more than a fleece blanket, a letter to my aunt explaining what happened, and possibly a light warming charm. _

Severus Snape was now extremely curious, but still skeptical. The muggles probably had a Harry Potter shrine set up somewhere in their house.

_At this point you're probably thinking that my relatives who found me on the morning of November first doted on me, gave me everything, even possibly erected a little shrine in my honor. I'm right, am I not?_

_Well, you'll be extremely disappointed. I was given very little. My aunt never bought me anything; I only got hand-me-downs from my cousin Dudley. I was given his leftover onesies, the blankets he'd already chewed holes through, and I was only given enough food to keep me alive. _

_As I got older the treatment only got worse. At the age of four, when I was finally tall enough to reach the stove on a stool, I was given the job of cooking all meals, and if I ever messed up I'd either be beaten with the still hot frying pan, or have my hands mashed on the griddle. _

_The first question I ever asked was how I had acquired my scar, you know the one, and at that point I was given my first rule. Never ask questions. I learned early on, that if I wanted to learn anything I'd have to do it on my own. I also learned that upsetting my relatives was a one way trip to being injured, starved, and sleep deprived. _

_My first bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. If anything happened that was odd or out of the ordinary, I'd be beaten and thrown in the cupboard without any meals. Sometimes these punishments lasted for weeks. I'd be let out once a day to use the bathroom, and given a slice of stale bread and a glass of water every other day. _

_The week before I turned eleven my uncle told me to get the mail, when I picked up the pile and shuffled through it I was surprised to see a letter with my name on it. It was addressed as follows:_

_Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_By the time I registered that I had received a letter and was about to open it, I had reached the kitchen and handed my uncle the rest of the pile. My cousin alerted my uncle to the fact I was holding the letter, and the man cuffed my up the side of the head, took the letter from me, shoved me into the cupboard, and padlocked the door. All I could hear were my uncle and aunt discussing in strained voices, saying things like, "I thought we'd put a stop to all this rubbish," or "You told me we could stomp it out of him!" or "I always said that it was nothing a good beating wouldn't cure!"_

_I didn't learn I was a wizard until Hagrid came to get me from a little hut on a rock in the middle of the sea, on my birthday. My uncle had decided it was a good idea to try to outrun wizards. On August first 1991, I went to Diagon Alley for the first time, I learned what really happened to my parents (my aunt and uncle told me my father was a drunk and my mother was an addict, and they died in a car crash), I learned a little about the Hogwarts houses, and I got my school books and wand._

_I also met Draco Malfoy that day. It was in Madam Malkin's. He was going on about the Houses, saying he was definitely going to get in Slytherin. He said things like muggleborns ought not be allowed, and asked me if had ever played Quidditch. I had never even been allowed to talk about magic, think the word magic, or spell the word magic until that morning. I grew up with muggles, I had learned that day that my mother was muggleborn. Should I not be going to Hogwarts?_

_When Hagrid told me I had to go back to Privet Drive, I was wounded. If I was so important, why would the Wizarding World leave me with people who beat me, starved me and didn't give me any sort of care? He didn't even tell me how to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I only managed to get on the train because I ran into the Weasleys outside the platform._

_I spent the last few weeks of summer reading all my school books at night, with a flashlight, and talking to Hedwig, who was my first birthday present ever, given to me by Hagrid. _

_When I got to Hogwarts, I found out that I was in a world that knew more about me than I did. I began to understand why people said or did things around me that made no sense. They all had pre-conceived notions about Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. However, none of them cared about the abused little boy called Harry. Even McGonagall and Flitwick were expecting things from me because they knew my parents. You, who hated my dad, hated me, even though I didn't grow up with the man. _

_Every summer I've been sent back to the Dursleys, "to charge the blood wards" or some such nonsense, according to Dumbledore. My school books were locked away along with my broom, Hedwig's cage was padlocked as well as my own door. My bedroom window was blocked by bars and my uncle installed a cat flap in my door to give me a bowl of cold tinned soup once every other day. I only ever managed to get my summer homework done either when I went to the Weasleys' or when I learned to pick locks with hairpins. _

_I hope that by learning this about me you'll be more open to communication. If so, when you are ready to respond, think strongly of needing to send me something and Hedwig will come. You can also use your own owl, if you have one. Public owls will be ejected by my wards so please either use Hedwig or your own personal owl. _

_May your potions be potent, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. This letter was written on Auror grade anti perjury paper, with an anti perjury quill. I figured that may assuage any doubts about my sincerity. If you wish for more proof, I am willing to send pensive memories to you._

The Potions Master was astounded. He never thought Dumbledore could be an outright liar. Oh, the man was a good manipulator, but a liar? Severus had always been told that the Potter boy was well taken care of. He had been assured that there was no problem with the boy's home life, and despite his mode of dress, the boy was given plenty of money.

The Headmaster must have known what was going on. The Professor was angry. He knew he'd have to get in contact with the Potter child again. This time he'd be a little more careful with his actions.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading the newest chapter. Reviews are love.


End file.
